A new life
by Shadow night master
Summary: What happens when things are changed in the giant war. More things happen then what was said. What happens when Percy leaves. What does he do now? Is he in trouble?
1. The beginning of the beginning

_Percy Jackson pov_

Its been three year since the Giant war. Three years since I lost everything. Three years since I lost myself. I know that your thinking, "well you survived didn't you"? Yes and no. I did survive physically, I however did not mentally. I went through so much before I even fell into Tarturus. I was able to cut the string before Annabeth fell in but I wasn't so lucky. With the momentum I used to jump over and cut the rope I fell right into the pit. I had to. It was Annabeth. She was like a sister to me. I swore I would awash protect her. I did what I had to. I would do it again. However when I was in Tarturus, there were things I did, saw, and had happen to me that I can never forget. I wish I could. I was tortured, I saw things I wish I never did. I was able to finally get out but I wasn't able to leave without waking up everyday reliving what happened there. After we defeated Gaia,we went to Olympus. I didn't even pay attention. It was too hard. After everything I couldn't just move on. All I remember is after I said my wish I left. I remember walking into Central Park and sitting there for the next hour. I soon went to camp half blood. Once everyone went to bed I gathered all my belongings grabbed Blackjack and left. I've been traveling around ever since. Here three years later I'm sitting with Blackjack sitting in a corner of an abandoned building with me next to him. Right now I was in a city called Arkham city. I was so tired of everything. What purpose did I even have anymore. I had nobody. I lost so much. Next thing I know I'm walking around the city. No place in mind. I just wanted to get out. I heard someone following me. I could tell they were following from further behind me. I decided to trap them. I went around the corner and saw a fire escape. I quietly jumped up on the ladder. I got ready to either fight or leave. I saw someone in a suit come around the corner. He had some fangs or something in his head and a cape. I jumped on him. I didn't want him following me so I thought knock him out leave get out the area never have to worry about it. I wished it was that easy. I wish it happened that way. I got him on the ground and thought I had him. I saw Blackjack in the distance coming to help. Next thing I know I started to feel woozy. I relived I was shot with a tranq. I yelled at Blackjack. "Go get help!" Before the world went black.

Time skip*

I woke up gods knows when. I saw that I was in some security place. Most likely I was in a prison. I saw four guards in the room I was in. Two at the door two on either side of me. There was a lot more outside my room though. I saw two standing right in front of my door and two more on each side. I saw guard lined and ready to jump into action. I heard someone coming. I closed my eyes. I thought "what did I get myself into now"? I next heard a woman's voice. "Who are your"? She waited for me to answer. I still haven't opened my eyes. I kept them closed. She then started to as, multiple questions "what can you do? Where are you from? Who are you? What's your name?" She asked to many questions. I was tired. I didn't want to be hear. I yelled. I opened my eyes. "SUUT UP"! I saw a woman about 5'2 African American standing in front of me. I saw a man to her right. He talked next. "Don't talk to her like that"! I sighed. I went to rub my hair like I do when I'm stressed or nervous to find out that they were binded behind me. "I'm sorry, I've just been through a lot and I'm stressed". She nodded. He just looked at me as if he were checking to see whether or not I meant it. She began to task again "ok, how about we start with what we know. We know that your name is Perseus Jackson your 21. We know you have some type of powers". I nodded. "All true" I said. I then said "I go by Percy Jackson and I have the nickname Tidal wave". "Listen can you just tell me why I'm here, what you want so I can leave". She nodded. She said "your in trouble for fighting someone who helps the city and a whole bunch of other crimes form your past. Your going to a vary secure prison. You'll be there for at least 67 years". To say I was shocked would be a understatement. I felt like crap. How could this happen to me I thought. She still had to tell me what she wanted. "I can help you however" she began "if you help me with some pathing I'll take years off your jail time". I thought about it for a minute. "How much time"? I asked. "How about 20 years" she asked. I knew I had to do it. "Fine, ill do it". I knew it was going to be hard. I knew it because what kind of people would call in a bad guy to help them. Before I could finish doubting myself she began to speak again. "I also forgot to say" she began as she started words to the door, "there's others too" with that she left. Damn. I should have known there was going to be a catch. The guy was still in here. He was still looking at me. "Listen I don't know if you got a problem with me or what but will you stop staring at me it's creepin me out". He looked away. He spoke. "We're bringing in people to go bring you to a cell until we talk to you again or until you meet the others. I nodded. That's when I realized what I just signed myself up to do. Before I could start to talk I was getting tired. Crap. Not this again. I should have known they would have done this.


	2. New team

_Percy Jackson pov_

For an ADHD person sitting in a cell all day is the worst kind or tourture you can give somebody. I understand that I needed a cell but seriously at least give me something to do. The cell wasn't even that big. It had a bed in the top right hand corner, a toilet in the bottom left hand corner. Literally. This was the worst experience in my life and I literally went to hell and back. I walking towards the door to see if anyone was coming. I sat on the bed and started to wonder what would have happened if I stayed back at Camp Half blood. Then I heard someone knock on the door. "Give me your hands. I did as instructed and waited for the cold metal to touch my wrist. After they were locked they opened the door. They had about twenty guards all surrounding me. One of the guards came to the front. He looked me up and down, and said "you need to come with me". I nodded. They all surrounded me and we started to walk. I saw one cell in each room we passed. It was weird because all of them are empty. I asked about it. "Why are all the cells empty" the great response I got was silence. Nice peaceful vary quite silence. I kept asking different questions but was still answered by silence. I was starting to wonder how big the prison was because it took forever to go where we were going. "Are we there yet" I asked. "Just shut up!" The guard yelled at me. After a while we finally got to a door. I was outside behind a wall though. The guard went all around me so if anyone was out there I couldn't see them and they couldn't see me.

_Deadshot pov_

As normal I was in my cell. I was reading all the letters I got from my daughter. I was going to get to write her today so I wanted to re-read all the letters so I could answer all her questions. A guard cam up and knocked. Hey Floyd get up we got to take you somewhere. "Don't nobody be callin me Floyd, only friends and you ain't one of them." He laughed. "Like you got any. Just let us take you where you ave to be so it will be simple". Like hell I like simple I thought. They all came rushing at me with shields. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up strapped to a wheelchair. Again. I saw Harley behind me and boomerang too. "What they want from us now" I thought. When we got there we saw our 'boss'. _Shit. _I was first to speak. "What do you want with us now"! "We need your help again. We'll take 30 years off your sentence this time. This is a lot worse then last time. We don't even really know what the threat is, but we think we know someone who does. He's going to be helping you. "Come out Tidal wave"! That's when a whole mlb of guards came out. They all walked up to her before parting. I saw a teenager- adult man. He was probably 20ish. He had raven black hair with a deep summer tan. He had sea green eyes and his hair was windswept. He was about 5'11. He was built like a swimmer. He was cuffed and had guards all aiming guns at him. "Un-cuff him" our boss said. The guard was about to argue but she gave him a glare before he nodded and started to uncuff him. He walked over towards us. He had a straight face. "What do you need" he asked. She grabbed a tablet and showed him a picture of something. He had a surprised look on his face. I could tell he was nervous but why? He looked at her. He then spoke in a language that I didn't speak. And looking at everyone else no one else did either. All I could tell was he was talking to himself. "Perseus"? He looked up and saw the girl who use to be a witch and now Flags girlfriend. He looked at her. He ran over to her hugged her. They started to talk in the same language he was just speaking. He then hugged her and kissed her on the check. At this point flag looked pissed. He went over and grabbed June. That's when so called Tidal wave grabbed him. He grabbed him and picked Flag up. He then was about to punch him when June yelled out to him. "Please Percy, he didn't know he was just trying to protect me like you". He slowly nodded. He put Flag down. "Don't you ver hurt her. If you do you die. Got it?" He said. Flag looked at him and didn't do anything. That's when Perseus grabbed him and but him in a head lock. "If you don't promise to not hurt her I will snap your neck!" What surprised me is when June said nothing. He nodded. "I promise". He nodded. "Mr. Jackson what connection do you have with June?" Asked our boss. "She's family. She my little sister. Not biologically but you know." "Introduce yourself Mr.Jackson and in about 10 minutes we'll all talk about our mission". He nodded. He walked over towards a chair. June then followed him. We slowly trailed behind her. He had his eyes closed. "So who are all of you?" He asked. I started, "I'm deadshot". He nodded. "And the girl" he said. "What's your name"? "Harley Quinn" she said with giving him her hand. He opened his eyes. He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Boo Mara got" He said out of nowhere. He nodded "nice to meet y'all." "I'm Percy Jackson".


End file.
